Unknown Vampire love story w a twist TITLE HELP
by LillyColdfeather
Summary: Hello and thank you for reading. I, currently, do not have a title and would love suggestions if you have any. Also, just a side note: the question marks beside "Seattle" mean that I'm not entirely set on a place yet.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It was the first day of the last. The last day of high school that is. It was my senior year and I dreaded it. I arrived to school early that day; there weren't many cars in the parking lot other than teacher's vehicles. There was no way I was going in there by myself. I waited until someone from my senior class pulled into the lot so I wouldn't have to walk in alone.

To my dismay, the person who drove up was my worst enemy. Danielle had always been so pessimistic and had never liked me. I didn't have a choice though. It was either walk in now or be late. I had no idea my best friend, Claire, was already inside—of course, she had to park somewhere different the first day of school. I put on my fakest smile and acted nice as I got out of my Volvo. She too greeted me with a fake smile and a pained, "Hey girl! How are you?!" Thank God I wasn't the first to speak.

"Hey," I said, "I'm good. Definitely not happy to be here though."

"Yea, I know what you mean. My summer was amazing!" Had I asked how her summer was? "My boyfriend, oops did I say boyfriend? I meant fiancé. Well, we went to Miami together…" She's probably pregnant. "He proposed while we were…" blah, blah, blah. I let her drone on as we walked into school. I really didn't care how her summer was or that it was possible, in my mind, she was pregnant. Again, not my favorite person.

As we walked in to school together Claire rushed to my side and quickly pulled me away from Danielle. I knew she was my best friend for some reason. Claire was acting really strange and I couldn't figure out why. She's usually an easy person for me to read.

We finally reached our lockers. We had been lucky enough to have the same lockers every year—most people thought it was because we were in good with the office staff, which we were. I couldn't help but notice how shaky Claire's hands were on the lock. I was always shaky and did good not to smash my fingers just opening the locker. Because I was paying so much attention to Claire's weirdness, I slammed my fingers in the locker. I screamed in pain. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, it was like no one knew how dangerously clumsy I was. My scream had fortunately alerted Claire and she snapped back to reality.

"Oh Schy! It never fails," she said after I had stopped screaming. Claire had gotten used to the fact that I could potentially kill myself just by being clumsy, so me breaking my fingers in the locker didn't come as a surprise. We took our normal path to the nurse's office down the stairs.

I couldn't take it anymore! Why was Claire acting so weird? I stopped halfway down the stairs and turned to face her. In my pain I managed, "What the devil is wrong? Why are you acting so weird?!"

I was surprised when her blank expression turned into the biggest smile I had ever seen. "I have something amazing to tell you!" That much I knew. "It is going to be the best thing that has ever happened!" Okay, now I was worried. Claire had never been this excited over anything but a guy and it wasn't her normal guy excited-ness.

I just looked at my best friend worried and in pain because of my hand. I didn't know what to say to her other than, "What is it? What's so amazing that it's got you acting so weird?"

Claire didn't say anything until we got to the nurses office. "I'm moving!" My heart immediately sank and I felt sick. My best friend was moving. I was going to lose my sister, my confidant, my guardian. What was I going to do? Instead of saying anything, I passed out.

I don't know if I passed out because I was that shocked or if it was from the pain in my hand. But I know I passed out because Claire and the nurse were fanning me and putting ice packs on my head and hand when I woke up. I immediately set up. I no longer cared how bad my hand hurt, I wanted to know why Claire was moving and where to. The nurse interrupted my thought process when she said, "I think Schyler," oh how I hated people calling me that, "needs to go home for the rest of the day."

"Okay," Claire said, "I'll make sure she gets home safe. I better go with her to make sure she's alright."

"That's fine. Just sign out in the front office, dear," the nurse's old voice said.

After we had signed out for the day, Claire and I walked to my car. She had at some point moved her Mercedes so it would be parked beside my Volvo. Before I let Claire say anything I asked the two questions that had been burning in my mind, "Why are you moving, Claire? Where are you going?"

"See that's just it. I'm not the only one who's moving."

"Why," was the only question I could come up with?

"Because I'm graduating early…. And so are you!"

"What? How am I graduating early?"

"Since we have been in the same classes that means we have the same amount of credits. We have more credits than needed to graduate. Which means we get to graduate early! And that also means we get to move early!"

Claire and I had talked about moving after we graduated. I didn't actually think it would be this early.

"So we're graduating in December and then moving to Seattle(?), Washington," I asked.

Claire replied, "No silly! We're actually graduating in a few weeks. The school doesn't see any reason to hold us here that long."

I didn't know whether to jump for joy or cry—the pain in my hand started to kick in. I was so happy! This meant that I didn't have to stay in this horrible place much longer. I was free. I was free to start a new life. I was free to have my dream job, although that might mean I have to move to California instead of Washington. But I didn't care. I was out of this place!

"So do you want to go to my house since it's closer than yours," Claire interrupted my new home plans.

"No, actually I don't," I said.

"Schy, did I say something wrong?"

"No. I want to go shopping for a new wardrobe for Washington."

"Alright girl! Now you're speaking my language." Claire knows I hate shopping and that I really don't care about my appearance. I'm so simple and plain. So I knew shopping would make her happy.

"Wait, what about your hand," Claire asked.

"Well it does kind of hurt. Actually, it hurts a lot! Maybe we need to wait and go shopping until my fingers aren't broken."

"That's perfectly fine. I'll take you to the doctor."

As I got into Claire's car I realized how much my hand hurt and how it was throbbing. I felt like I was going to pass out again. Passing out twice in one day was probably not good. The seats were nice and cool, just perfect for a nap and so hard to resist.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

When I finally woke up, we were already at the doctor's office. I didn't want to get out of the car. It felt like I had slept an eternity, but by looking at the clock it was only a ten minute nap.

As Claire and I entered the doctor's office, her ex-boyfriend, Jake, greeted us at the sign-in window. I had forgotten he worked there; Claire hadn't. I wondered why she took me here instead of my doctor.

Jake got me in to see the doctor quickly. I was so thankful. The doctor looked at my hand and x-rayed it. Of course, my fingers were broken but my hand wasn't. The doctor told me that my fingers would be healed in a few days and that he would give me some pain medicine to take if I needed it.

We finally left the doctor's after several hugs and kisses between Jake and Claire. I thought I was going to be sick; I guess they're back together…again. Why would Claire put herself through all his charades again? I guess whatever makes her happy. I hope this means we're still moving. I am whether she is or not. I still had to call my cousin Lily and tell her the good news. Lily had to get my room ready if I was going to live with her.

After we left and went back to Claire's house I asked her about her and Jake. "So are you two back together now," I asked curiously.

"Yes! I'm so happy Bella! I felt so lost without him." She was so happy.

"What does that mean for us? Are you still moving? Because whether you move or not, I am. I have to get out of this place." It sounded a little harsh but it was true. I can't put my life on hold for one person.

"Well, I had thought about that briefly. I still want us to be friends. I don't know what I'd do without you." You'd do just fine. "But I don't think I'm going to move to Washington. I never told Lily that I was going to anyways and I don't think it would be right to spring that on her." Well, it's never bothered you before. I was so irritated.

"So I guess you're saying that you're going to stay here with Jake." It wasn't a question.

"Yes that's what I'm saying." I knew that's what she would do. "Oh please don't be mad at me, Bella!"

"I'm not mad. I knew you wouldn't move anyways. I just never thought it would be because of a boy. But I see how happy Jake makes you. So do whatever you want." I was irritated at Claire but I knew she couldn't tell. I tried not to show it.

Despite how close Claire and I were we had our ups and downs like any relationship. However, it always seemed that I was the one to cave and ask for forgiveness even though I knew I hadn't done anything. I wasn't going to let that happen this time. I was moving and Claire wasn't stopping me.

We were quiet for a while. Claire finally said, "I can help you pack your things and help you get everything ready. I'll also take you shopping since you have no sense of style." That part was true.

"Thanks. That'd be great."I wasn't lying. It would be great to have her help me pack my things. I had a lot of things that I had to ship to Lily soon so she could put them in my room.

Lily had moved to Seattle(?) a few years ago. She had convinced my parents to let me move up there with her after I graduated. They just didn't realize how soon I would be moving across the country.

I suddenly realized that I needed to go home; it was later than I thought. I had to call Lily and tell my parents the news.

"I hate to leave like this Claire but I've got to go home, call Lily, and tell my parents that I'll be moving to Washington in a few weeks," I said.

"Alright girl. I'll drive you back to school so you can get your car. I need to tell mom and dad that I won't be moving and that Jake and I are back together."

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled."

Our ride back to school was quiet. Neither one of us said anything. I just stared out the window. My hand was hurting pretty bad now.

"We're here." Claire's voice startled me. I hadn't realized that we had pulled in the parking lot.

I dug around for my keys in my backpack. Right when I got out of the car I noticed another car parked beside mine. It was Jake's. Apparently, Claire hadn't seen that he was waiting beside his car.

Before I got out I said, "It looks like someone's here to surprise you."

Claire jumped out of the car and ran to Jake. I tried to get to my car as fast as I could; I didn't want to be sick. They never heard me start the car or rev the engine. As I began to drive off, I rolled down the window and yelled, "Bye Claire. Thanks." She never heard me.

The whole way home I kept thinking about how I was going to tell my parents that I was moving early. I also thought about Claire and Jake. I didn't understand why she went back to him or him to her. I had never had a boyfriend and was perfectly fine. I sometimes got lonely but that was what Claire was for and now I didn't even have her. She would be spending every waking hour with Jake.

When I arrived home, I saw both of my parent's vehicles in the drive. I took a deep breath. I had to get through this with no one crying, including me. As I entered the house, my parents greeted me with open arms. They were both smiling and were happy. "We're so happy for you, Schy," they said.

"What are you talking about," I asked.

"About you graduating early, silly," my mother answered with a wide grin.

"You do realize this means I'm moving to Washington early, right?"

Dad laughed, "Of course we do! We've already called Lily and told her the good news. She seems really excited! Oh, she wants you to call her."

"I can't believe your both taking this so easily. What happened to the tears and the pleas not to go," I said astonished.

"Schy, you're old enough to make decisions on your own. We're very proud of you. We know Lily is responsible and so are you. You'll take care of each other," my mother said.

The only thing I could think of to do was smile. I didn't think my parents would take this so easily. Honestly, I think I'm going to take it worse than them. As I looked up again, I saw that their happy faces had turned to ones of worry.

"Schy, what happened to your hand," dad asked as he looked at each individual brace on each right hand finger.

"Uh, I kind of broke my fingers. Does it honestly surprise you?"

"Well no not really but this does put a damper on the mood," mom said as she examined my hand for herself.

"The doctor said I would be healed in a few days," I said reassuringly.

"You will dear. Now why don't you go call Lily?"

"Okay." I was glad to be away from their happy faces. I didn't know if I could take the pain of leaving them. Tears welled up in my eyes as I walked down the hall to my room.

When I entered my room I saw boxes all over the room. I guess my parents were ready for me to move out. I called Lily as soon as I found my phone. Her phone rang and rang, I thought she wasn't home. Suddenly, I hear a breathless, "Hello?"

"Hey Lily! I thought you weren't home. Glad I didn't hang up."

"Hey Schy! No I was just running around trying to get some things ready for you. I can't wait for you to come!"

"Slow down. It'll be a little bit until I come up there. I've still got to graduate and pack."

"I'm still so excited!" Lily and I had been best friends growing up. Ever since she moved to Washington, the only time we got to talk was over the phone and that was only a few times. "I want to come to your graduation and help you pack!"

"I'm excited too." I knew she could read through my little act.

"Well you don't sound excited. What's wrong Bella?"

"I really am excited, I promise. It's just hard to think about leaving mom and dad, especially since they're so excited. It's kind of weird. Oh and then there's Claire."

"What about Claire? I thought you two were best friends."

"We were. We still are, I think. Claire and her ex, Jake, got back together today. So she's not moving. I'm not really sure what that means for our friendship."

"Well if she's going to leave you for a boy than she doesn't deserve to be your friend. You're moving here to Washington with me and you'll be able to start over."

"Yeah, I know. I'm ready to move." And I was in one way. I wanted to get out of this place, to start over in a way. No one knows me there and I can have new friends. I wasn't ready, however, to leave my friends and family here. I knew Claire and I would probably never see each other again after I moved. The phone calls and emails would go on for a couple of months and then we'd lose touch all together. At least I wouldn't have to be the third wheel in the Claire and Jake duo.

"Alright girl. I better go. I've got to start cleaning your room. You can start mailing your things up here. I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Okay, Lily. Bye."

But before I hung up I heard, "Schy, it'll be alright. You'll see. Bye."

How could I deny Lily's reassurance? For as long as I could remember Lily had never lied to me. I knew that somehow everything would be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

A few weeks had passed since I had broken my fingers. I was all healed and itching to move. Just as I predicted, Claire was spending every waking hour with Jake. She had yet to help me pack like she promised. I was going to put an end to that. Graduation was only a day away for us and I still had things that I needed to send to Lily's house before my flight the day after graduation. I needed Claire's help.

After I found my phone under a pile of clothes, I called Claire. Ring, ring, ring. "Hello," Claire answered.

"Hey Claire. What's up," I asked even though I knew she was with Jake.

"Nothing really. I'm just hanging out with Jake." I knew it.

"Well, I hope I'm not bothering you. Listen, I'm almost done packing but I have a few more things that I need to pack to send to Lily before she leaves Washington. I could really use some help." I didn't sound irritated, just stressed.

"Well of course I'll come help you, Schy. I told you I would, didn't I? I know Jake won't care if I help you. He wants to help too. Is that okay?"

"Thanks. Yeah, I'll take all the help I can get."

"Awesome! Well we'll be there in a few minutes. Bye." Click.

That was easier than I thought it was going to be. I really hoped that Jake wouldn't come but when Claire told me he wanted to help I couldn't resist. It was very nice of him to offer. Jake had always been super nice. I just didn't really like him, he was weird but I was the only one who thought he was. He seemed to pay more attention to my safety and wellbeing than he did Claire's. However, it was very obvious that he loved Claire and cared deeply for her. Claire had never noticed how Jake always seemed to be trying to protect me or she would have said something.

When Claire and Jake arrived, I was walking to the car with a box. I lost the grip I had on the box and it began to fall when suddenly, Jake caught it just before it hit the ground. Apparently, I was the only one who saw him grab the box with lightning fast speed.

"Thanks," was all I could muster up because I was so shocked at his reflexes.

"You're welcome. Be careful, Schy," Jake said with a grin on his face. I couldn't deny it, Jake was gorgeous. He had bright white teeth, dark hair and eyes, and beautiful porcelain skin. His good looks were the only thing I liked about him. Jake was still weird to me.

When Claire and I were alone in my room I asked her the question I had been dying to know the answer to since thirty minutes ago. "Did you see Jake grab the box I was carrying when I dropped it?"

"No. I was talking to your mom. Why?" How could she have not seen Jake's lightning fast reflexes?

"Oh, nothing. I was just curious." I let it drop with that. If anyone would have seen what Jake had done, it would have been Claire; she doesn't take her eyes off of him. I would have to figure this mystery out on my own.

The rest of the day was filled with packing. There had been no more freaky reflex incidents with Jake until I started walking down the stairs. Everyone else was outside waiting on Jake and me so we could go ship the packages. Jake had been waiting at the bottom of the stairs on me. Shouldn't he be outside with Claire?

When I reached the fourth step from the bottom, I tripped. I could see me hitting my head on the corner of the table at the bottom and blood gushing out everywhere. All of a sudden, I felt someone grab me and hold me tightly. I didn't know who it was at first; I thought I was still falling. When I looked up I saw Jake looking down at me. He made me feel so safe; I didn't want to leave his arms. I suddenly snapped back to reality when Jake said in a concerned voice, "Schy, are you alright?"

I just nodded yes. How in the world did he catch me? It was like he knew I was going to fall. As clumsy as I am though, anyone would have known that I could have fallen. However, no one would have been fast enough to catch me. It was all so strange.

I was still in Jake's arms when I heard someone on the front step and the door open. "Are you all coming or not," Claire asked not knowing that her best friend was in the arms of her boyfriend. That would have been great for her to see.

"Yeah, Claire, we're coming," Jake answered. I immediately got out of Jake's arms and started walking to the door. Jake grabbed my arm and stopped me. He looked deeply into my eyes and said in a silky smooth voice, "Be careful, Schy."

I pulled my arm free and walked out the door. Everything was so strange. Jake was always there when something bad happened to me. It could have been a coincidence but I'm pretty sure it was something more.

The ride to the post office was uncomfortable. I had to sit beside Jake and all I could think about was his supernatural abilities. How was it that I was the only one who saw them?

I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize we had arrived at the post office. Suddenly, Jake touched my arm ever so lightly, his skin was so smooth and cold, and said, "Schy, are you getting out or do I have to carry you out?"

"No, no, I'm coming. I don't think Claire liked that idea too well, Jake," I said as I saw Claire give him a dirty look. She never took her eyes off him.

"Well you're all that matters right now," he whispered to me. His cool breath was so sweet. I would have kissed him right there if Claire hadn't been watching.

After we shipped my packages, we all went out to eat. I again had to sit beside Jake. It was more awkward this time because all I could think about was what he had said, "You're all that matters right now." What did that mean? I thought he was madly in love with Claire. He couldn't have feelings for me too. That would be so wrong. But I had also wanted to kiss him, which would have really been wrong. Jake had to get out of my head!

I never said a word during dinner and thankfully no one spoke to me. I just kept watching Jake. He didn't eat anything, said he wasn't hungry. How could he not be hungry? He hadn't eaten anything all day or drank anything. Another mystery I would have to solve.

I didn't say anything during the ride home either. As soon as we arrived, Jake and Claire left. That was good. I needed time to figure out why Jake was so weird. I was also glad to be out of Claire's dark stares. I knew she thought that Jake and I had a thing on the side. Oh how wrong she was!

The night was cool and breezy so I left my window open for the fresh air. I was glad my parents went to bed early. It gave me time to think about what Jake was exactly. I knew he couldn't have been human because I had never seen a human be so quick on their feet and smooth all at the same time. However, my imagination could have been running away with me. It wouldn't have been the first time.

My head hurt from thinking so I decided it was time for bed. After lying in bed for a bit, I heard a light thud. It wasn't very loud. I thought someone was up getting a drink. Then, I felt like someone was in the room with me. I rolled over to see if my door was closed and it was. I would have heard it if it had opened. I started to panic. I only had a knife and it was in my purse across the room. Even if I could have gotten to it, I would have most likely injured myself in the process of trying to incapacitate my attacker.

I didn't know what else to do so I just lay in bed hoping that whoever it was would go away. I knew I shouldn't have left my window open. I was still panicking when I heard someone laugh softly. Then I heard, "Bella?" It was a male voice but I didn't know who.

"Schy," he called again.

I knew it would be stupid of me to answer, I didn't know what he was going to do to me. But I answered anyway. "Who are you and what do you want," I could hear panic in my voice.

The man laughed again a little louder. "Calm down, Schy. Your heart sounds like it could pound out of your chest." I knew that voice. Why would he be here at this hour?

"Jake?"

"Yeah, Schy, it's me."

"What the heck are you doing here? I could have killed you, you know."

"No, you really couldn't have," he said as he laughed. "I would have stopped you. It wouldn't have been very hard. Besides I wouldn't have died anyway."

"What are you doing here," I asked again. I was still panicking.

"Schy, I think you should really calm down. Your heart is going to explode." How did he know my heart was beating so fast?

"Because I can hear it," he answered, "I can also tell that I've got to explain some things. You're very curious." How did he know that's what I was thinking?

"Because I can read your mind. Now if you would please stop talking so I could explain."

"You can what?!"

"Sh."

"Okay, sorry," I said in a shocked voice.

"Schy, I know that there have been some things that happened today that were not normal to you. I also know you wonder why my skin is so cold and why you have never seen me eat. I hope to be able to explain everything to you correctly. I am preparing you for now in the present as well as for the future." I listened quietly. "Now I want you to be open minded as I explain these things to you. It will make everything easier."

"Okay," was all I could say. I tried to stay open minded normally. I knew this time I really had to.

"Thank you," Jake said. "Firstly, my full name is Jacob Allen Meyer. I am adopted by my father and mother, Charles and Dara Meyer. I have two brothers and one sister, Kellan, Lucas, and Rose. We are each adopted. Lucas and Rose are married and have been for a very long time. Our family is very close and only truly associate with others like us." I began to get curious and I knew he knew I was because he laughed.

"The Meyer family has been around for a very long time and we are all very close to each other," he continued. "I know you are wondering what this has to do with fast reflexes and cold, pale skin. I am getting there. I have fast reflexes because I am not like a human. I do not eat food for nourishment like a human." What?! "Open mind please. My skin is cold and pale because I am not like a human. My family is the same way. However, I am the only one who can read minds in my family, some in my family and others like us do have supernatural abilities. What I am trying to say is that I am not a human." That much I knew. It was obvious but what was he then?

"I am fixing to tell you," he said calmly. "But first can you guess what I am?"

"Some kind of a super hero or a zombie," I said.

He laughed and said, "No, I'm not a zombie even though I am not alive. My heart does not beat like yours. I am not a super hero either. I am, however, not a villain like some of my kind," he said with a snarl. When he snarled I could see the moonlight on his teeth. His canine teeth were slightly more pointed and a little longer than the normal length.

"Are you a…a…," I couldn't say it.

"A vampire? Yes. I'm actually surprised you got it right so quickly. My entire family is. And yes, there are others out there. Some are far more dangerous than others. My family and I do not drink human blood, we drink animal blood." He paused to let it all soak in for me.

"You're a vampire?! Like coffins and bats?!" I was so shocked but it did explain a lot.

"Yes, I'm a vampire; my family is too as well as others. And no we don't sleep in coffins or turn into bats," Jake laughed.

"Does Claire know?"

" No! You cannot tell her anything! I don't know how long I can keep it a secret from her. If there comes a point when I can't, then I will have to leave."

"Why are you telling me this then?"

"I am telling you because a little vampire told me that you would have a place in our world. I decided to tell you now so you would know and would not be frightened." Okay? I'm going to have a place in their world. Weird.

Jake laughed again.

"Does the rest of your family live here," I asked.

"No, they live in Seattle(?), Washington. Which is another reason why I am telling you these things and why I have been keeping you safe. I want you to meet them. I know they will like you, especially Kellan and Rose. Lucas is a newer member to our family and still sometimes has problems fighting the urge to drink human blood, so he might be a little distant. I'm sure he'll come around."

"So just exactly how old are you and your family? Are there other vampires like your family? You know, ones who don't eat humans?"

Jake laughed. "I am one hundred and eighty years old. Charles is four hundred, Dara is three hundred, Kellan is one hundred and seventy-five, Rose is one hundred and thirty, and Lucas is one hundred and twenty years old." I was shocked at how old they were, Jake didn't look that old.

"After we have been bitten, we stay that same age. That is why I look eighteen. Charles and Dara do not look old enough to have children as old as me and my brothers and sister. That is one reason why we say we are adopted. The other reason is because Charles and Dara taught us how to be good vampires and not drink human blood. It has been so much easier to live this secret life."

"Are there other vampires like your family, who only drink animal blood?"

"Yes, there are many. Each family of vampires that we know who choose our lifestyle are close friends. However, there are vampires out there that drink human blood. They are pure evil. It has been many years since a battle of good and evil has broken out. Hopefully, there will not be one again."

"Will I ever meet your family?" I was curious, he told me I would have a place in the vampire world and I'm human. So confused.

"Yes, you will meet my family. I am going to Washington with you for that particular reason. Like I said, you will have a place in our world. Before you ask, no Claire does not know I'm going. I'm telling her that I am going to visit my family."

"I know you already know that I don't understand what you mean by 'a place in our world.' So, care to explain?"

Jake laughed softly. "You will understand what I mean when the time comes. Only Rose and I understand."

"How does Rose know?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you who else in my family has supernatural powers. Rose can tell the future. She can see about a year in advance. Sometimes, however, her visions change depending on how fast someone's mind changes. She saw you having a place in our world."

I stopped him. "You mean I'm going to become a vampire in a year?!" I freaked out again.

"Schy, I didn't say that exactly. Calm down. Remember a person's decision can change her vision."

I still didn't understand and was freaked out but I had to trust Jake, he always kept me safe.

"Can I continue," he asked.

"Yes."

"Lucas is the best pain medicine. He can make someone feel better just by being within a few feet of them. Lucas plays with emotions to his advantage. Kellan, Charles, and Dara do not have supernatural powers. They each brought something to their vampire life from their human life. Kellan brought strength, Charles compassion, and Dara love. I've told you what Lucas, Rose, and I brought."

Suddenly, I heard a noise come from my parent's bedroom. Someone was up. Could they hear me and Jake talking?

Jake answered, "No, but your mom is coming to check on you. Lay down."

I laid down and acted like I was asleep. Sure enough, my door opened and my mom came over and kissed the top of my head. I heard her leave and immediately sat up. I didn't see Jake anywhere. Where did he go?

"Go to sleep, Schy," Jake said.

I couldn't fight sleep anymore, I was sure of that. I was also sure that Jake was a vampire and he was keeping a secret from me.


End file.
